Kon-El (Young Justice)
Superboy is a clone of Superman who was made by Cadmus and now works with his new friends and allies, Young Justice. As a civilian, he goes by the name, Conner Kent. He also recieved the name Kon-El for his Kryptonian ancestry. Biography ''Young Justice: Independence Day 16 weeks prior to July 4 (approximately mid-March), Project Cadmus initiated Project Kr. The intention was to create a clone of Superman that could replace Superman if he died, or defeat Superman if he ever went bad. The result was Superboy. He was kept in a containment cell along with three G-Gnomes, who telepathically controlled him but also educated him with the knowledge of a boy of his age. On July 4, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash discovered him when they were investigating Cadmus and decided to free him. However, Mark Desmond used the G-Gnomes in his cell to make Superboy attack and knock out the three young heroes. When it was decided that Cadmus would clone the young heroes as well, Superboy took them to the cloning chamber and stood guard. When they woke up, they tried to reach out to Superboy and convince him to help them escape. Aqualad finally convinced him by asking "What would Superman do?" With the others, Superboy fled Cadmus. Although they were apprehended by the collective force of Cadmus' genomorphs, Dubbilex convinced his brother genomorphs to release Superboy and let him make up his own mind - Dubbilex wanted Superboy to blaze a trail for all genomorphs, to show them the way to be free. However, they were interrupted by Desmond, who drank a vial from Project Blockbuster and transformed into a powerful monster. In rage, Superboy attacked Blockbuster/Desmond, but appeared to be outmatched. By working with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, they were able to defeat Blockbuster by weakening the structural support of the building and collapsing the roof on him. Outside, Superboy was able to see the moon for the first time. He also met Superman and the rest of the Justice League, but was disappointed and angered by Superman's reaction to him. Along with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, he demanded that the League recognize their ability and let them go on more missions. On July 8 at Mount Justice, Superboy and the other heroes were formed into a covert operations team, Young Justice, and introduced to their fifth team member, Miss Martian. Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *Super Hearing Relationships *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Genetic template. *Batman - General. *Dick Grayson/Robin - Friend, former leader and teammate. *Wally West/Kid Flash - Teammate and friend; deceased. *Aqualad - Team leader and friend. *Miss Martian - Teammate, friend and ex-girlfriend. *Mark Desmond - Creator. Appearances/Voice Actors *TV Movies (1 film) **Young Justice: Independence Day'' - Nolan North Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery To be added See Also *Superboy Category:Superman Characters Category:Young Justice Characters Category:Young Justice: Independence Day Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Clones Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Superhumans Category:House of El Category:Kent Family Category:Brothers Category:Young Justice members Category:Characters with Martial arts skills